


― Jogo de Poder ―

by Drey_Damaso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Humor, Post-War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drey_Damaso/pseuds/Drey_Damaso
Summary: Quando o grupo de criminosos que o Ministério Inglês está caçando há meses desaparece por uma chave de portal com destino à França, Hermione Granger precisa usar de toda a sua diplomacia, e controle, para lidar com a representante francesa que se recusa a permitir que os aurores ingleses continuem com a investigação.Fleur Delacour, por sua vez, parece mais interessada em tirar a focada e competente bruxa do sério do que resolver questões burocráticas.Ao final, qual das duas vai conseguir o que mais deseja?





	― Jogo de Poder ―

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! 
> 
> Esse conto tem uma versão em inglês, sob o título de “Power game”, disponível no meu perfil. 
> 
> Comentários são mais do que bem vindos, obviamente. 
> 
> Fleurmione é o meu casal favorito de todo o universo HP, então eu espero que gostem dessa minha versão dos fatos, por assim dizer. 
> 
> No mais: eu não detenho nenhum direito autoral, tampouco objetivo lucrar. Tudo pertence à J.K. e aos executivos que fazem negócios com ela. 
> 
> Té mais! o/

 

 

 

― Senhorita Granger? A reunião começa em cinco minutos.

Hermione tirou os olhos do pergaminho e fitou seu assistente sem dar a mínima para o informe. 

― Certo. Obrigada, Richard.

O rapaz pareceu hesitar entre sair ou insistir com a bruxa que, se ela quisesse chegar a tempo, teria de sair imediatamente. Vendo Hermione apanhar a pena e rabiscar nas bordas do documento, Richard mordeu o canto da boca, resolvendo por deixar o escritório. Nos oito meses que cumprira naquela função, jamais tinha presenciado sua chefe se atrasar uma vez que fosse. Certamente Hermione não estava planejando mudar aquele hábito hoje, ainda mais diante de uma reunião tão importante.

Hermione afastou os óculos e apertou ao redor dos olhos, relaxando-os após a densa leitura da última hora.  Alongando o pescoço e as costas, levantou e alinhou suas roupas rapidamente.

― Richard, estou indo. Se eu não voltar até às quatro, mande um memorando dizendo... ― estalando os lábios, a bruxa deu de ombros. ― Ah, qualquer coisa, apenas que é importante. Você sabe que às vezes Kingsley começa a falar e nada, em nome de Merlin, faz aquele homem parar...

Richard conseguiu assentir, ligeiramente atônico, observando Hermione vasculhar as pastas sobre sua mesa com uma calma alarmante. Mirando o relógio, ele viu que faltavam apenas três minutos para a uma da tarde. 

― C-certo... Ahn... ― engolindo em seco, o bruxo apontou timidamente para o relógio às costas de sua chefe.

Hermione não se incomodou em virar na direção indicada.

― Não se esqueça de tirar sua pausa para o almoço no tempo certo ― Hermione ainda mencionou, escolhendo um dos arquivos e o segurando contra o peito. Com um sorriso breve, a bruxa desapareceu com um “pop”.

De olhos esbugalhados, Richard segurou na borda de sua mesa por quase ter caído da cadeira e olhou em todas as direções.

― Ei, cara, você está bem? Parece que viu um fantasma...

Pálido como uma folha de papel, Richard se virou para a direção da voz. Melot Braiden, um dos aurores recém contratados, estava encostado perto da porta, de braços cruzados, mirando com preocupação.

― S-sim... Eu só... Ela... ― Richard riu sem jeito, passando a mão pela nuca. ― A senhorita Granger acabou de aparatar, bem na minha frente...

Braiden se expressou através de uma sonora gargalhada.

― Não seja estúpido, Galles. Ninguém pode desaparatar dentro do Ministério.

Tentando recuperar a compostura, Richard passou a arrumar alguns ofícios sobre sua mesa.

― Eu sei o que eu vi, Braiden ― o assistente falou mais duro.

― Mas não te-

― Ela é Hermione Granger, seu cabeça mole, Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, a bruxa mais inteligente da nossa era. Se tem alguém capaz de burlar as barreiras de segurança desse Ministério, é ela. Não acha?

Coçando a barba em seu queixo, o bruxo refletiu sobre a questão por alguns segundos. Por fim, deu de ombros e enterrou as mãos nos bolsos de suas vestes.

― Eu só acredito vendo...

Richard bufou audivelmente e espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa, espremendo os lábios em uma linha fina.

― Merlin, Braiden! Você não tem algo mais importante para fazer não? Me deixe trabalhar.

Erguendo as mãos diante do rosto, o auror exibiu um sorriso amarelo e girou nos calcanhares.

Richard resmungou, se endireitando na cadeira e focou em suas tarefas. Aquele emprego ainda lhe causaria uma úlcera.

 

**** 

 

Hermione adentrou a grande sala de reuniões e observou o entorno, cumprimentando de longe Agnelo Beneto, chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e Rubia Massala, Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro, e parou ao lado do chefe da Seção de Aurores. Harry Potter levantou seus olhos verdes do ofício que lia e sorriu abertamente para sua melhor amiga.

― Hey, Hermione... ― o bruxo apertou de leve seu antebraço quando ela se sentou ao seu lado.

Sorrindo de volta, Hermione se acomodou na cadeira e desabotoou seu blazer.

― Olá, Harry... ― se inclinando ligeiramente, sussurrou: ― Ginny falou algo sobre “maratona das melhores partidas de Quadribol do último século”?

O rosto de Harry se iluminou em animação.

― Sim, vai ser demais! Nos reuniremos lá em casa, por volta das oito. Você vem, não é?

Hermione reprimiu o ímpeto exalar com escárnio.

― Nem por todos os galeões do mundo, Harry. Uma noite toda ouvindo você, Ginny, Ronald e George berrando feito loucos diante da televisão é demais para a minha cabeça, mas obrigada mesmo assim...

Harry soltou um riso breve, sabendo o quanto a amiga detestava aquele esporte.

― Bom, é uma pena. Iríamos adorar sua companhia.

Sorrindo brandamente, Hermione começou a organizar fichas sobre a mesa.

― Quem sabe na próxima...  ― a bruxa adquiriu uma expressão mais séria. ― Esse caso está me tirando do sério... Como esses sujeitos conseguiram deixar o país antes que os alcançássemos?

Harry ajeitou os óculos, amuado.

― Eles tinham uma rota de fuga muito bem planejada e nada me tira da cabeça que sabiam que estávamos chegando... É um saco termos que esperar por esse acordo com os franceses antes de seguirmos as pistas... ― o bruxo reclamou, cruzando os braços.

Hermione o olhou de lado, franzindo levemente a testa.

― Não podemos começar uma caçada em território francês, Harry.

― Mas o caso é nosso! Você sabe como eles são. Uma vez que se inteirem disso, irão, certamente, tirar nossa jurisdição.

― Bom, até onde sabemos, metade do bando é da França. De qualquer forma teríamos que deportá-los para que fossem julgados lá ― a bruxa ponderou.

― Mas a investigação é nossa. Esses caras estão agindo em Londres, fabricando e traficando poções ilegais bem debaixo de nossos narizes ― Harry cerrou os punhos, contendo o tom de voz.

Hermione passou os dedos pela testa, entendendo o destempero do amigo. Ela mesma estava bastante desgostosa de como tudo estava se desdobrando. Mas as Leis Internacionais de Magia estavam ali, como barreiras, atando-os a estacas invisíveis.

― De qualquer forma, estamos aqui pra isso, não? Beneto já abriu as negociações com os franceses. Eles mandaram um representante para essa reunião e eu não sairei daqui sem um resultado favorável.

Harry observou a amiga com atenção, lendo claramente em seu rosto quão determinada ela estava. Aquilo o deixou mais tranquilo. Harry tinha pouca paciência para burocracias, seu instinto sempre o instigava para a ação, para os fins. Hermione, por outro lado, apesar do temperamento forte, era imbatível nos arranjos políticos e, mesmo nos poucos meses à frente do alto cargo que detinha, já tinha se mostrado eficiente em inúmeras oportunidades.

― E quem será esse almofadinha francês, afinal? ― Harry tentou desanuviar o clima.

Hermione arqueou os cantos da boca, mesmo sabendo que deveria ralhar com o amigo pelo teor da piada.

― Eu não faço a menor ideia, mas-

A bruxa se interrompeu quando as portas duplas rangeram ao serem abertas por dois assessores e todos na sala encerraram suas conversas paralelas diante da poderosa voz do Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, que ecoou pelo corredor.

Hermione franziu o cenho, confusa com o som. Kingsley estava rindo? O quê?

― Isso foi-

Harry começou, igualmente atônito. Eles nunca, jamais, tinham escutado Kingsley rindo. Nem quando era auror e Membro da Ordem, muito menos depois de ter assumido o cargo de Ministro.

― Uma risada? ― Hermione completou, com a voz fraca.

O riso soou novamente, dessa vez mais perto e eles puderam escutar os passos se aproximando da entrada.

Por instinto, Hermione torceu o pulso, sentindo o coldre que guardava sua varinha sob sua manga direita. Prendendo o fôlego, a bruxa assimilou, como em câmera lenta, a chegada do Ministro da Magia Inglês que, para o choque de todos, estava rindo e com o braço enganchado em ninguém menos que...

― Fleur Delacour? ― Harry arfou.

Sem desmanchar o sorriso deslumbrante, ou soltar o braço do Ministro, Fleur se virou na direção deles.

― Oh, olá monsieur Potter ― gracejou a francesa, que então arqueou ligeiramente a sobrancelha ao tomar conhecimento da figura ao lado do famoso bruxo. ― E mademoiselle Granger, que satisfação encontrá-los novamente, oui?

Hermione sentiu um redemoinho gelado revirar seu estômago ante o ímpeto daqueles olhos absurdamente azuis que a fitavam com intensidade e inteligência.

― Não é maravilhoso? A senhorita Delacour é a representante do Ministério Francês... ― anunciou Kingsley em tom alto e áspero, destoante da expressão encantada que ele exibia.

 _“Merlin... Era só o que faltava...”_ , Hermione grunhiu mentalmente.

― Eu disse que os franceses iriam tirar o caso da gente... ― Harry cochichou para a bruxa, abismado.

Hermione cravou as unhas contras as palmas das mãos, ainda sem desviar do olhar de Fleur, que estava cumprimentando, com dois beijos no rosto, os outros dois membros daquela reunião. Agnelo estava a ponto de começar a babar e Rubia não parecia muito diferente.

― Ah, mas se ela acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa com esse charme Veela, está muito enganada... ― Hermione murmurou, mais para si do que para o amigo.

Após as devidas apresentações e formalidades, Kingsley deu início à reunião. Fleur havia ocupado a cadeira à esquerda do Ministro, de frente para Hermione, aparentemente muito à vontade, ainda que sua postura transpassasse seriedade e elegância.

Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque alto e um garboso broche de safira adornava a lapela de seu tailleur impecavelmente alinhado. A imagem dela, como um todo, só fez crescer a raiva dentro de Hermione, que segurava os encostos da cadeira com tanta força que suas juntas estavam esbranquiçadas.

― Bien, é de nosso entendimento que vocês perderam as pistas dos ditos criminosos há quatro dias, oui? Quando eles escaparam, diante de seus aurores, por um portal que os levou até Paris. Correto? ― Fleur recapitulou com tranquilidade.

Hermione semicerrou os olhos, muito ciente do tom ligeiramente jocoso da francesa. _“Como ela ousa? E ainda com esse sotaque enjoado...”_

― Portal esse providenciado sob os olhos do Ministério Francês, não é mesmo? Até onde me consta, vocês deveriam ter algum tipo de controle sobre essa prática mágica. Ao menos por aqui, nosso Departamento possuiu medidas que impedem a criação de portais desse tipo ― Hermione não se conteve.

Kingsley se mexeu, desconfortável, e lançou um olhar duro para a morena. Fleur, por outro lado, soltou uma risada cristalina e se reclinou na cadeira.

― Você está certa, mademoiselle. E, sim, nós temos Leis que regulam a criação de portais. Justamente por conta delas foi que conseguimos chegar ao local usado pelo grupo apenas alguns segundos após terem se transportado ― Fleur ainda manteve o tom ameno.

― Mas então eles fugiriam...

― Oui... Eles fugiram... ― a Veela repetiu, com um pequeno sorriso.

Hermione manteve a expressão neutra, sem nunca desviar os olhos da loira, que retribuí como se estivesse achando a conversa mais agradável de sua vida. Hermione estava com o sangue ebulindo mais a cada instante.

― O que nos coloca em situações paralelas, não é senhorita Delacour? ― Hermione retrucou. ― Uma força conjunta é nossa melhor estratégia e-

― Non, non... ― Fleur a interrompeu, levantando uma mão. ― Não será necessário tal ato... Já estamos no rastro desses criminosos e a prisão deles é apenas questão de tempo. Minha visita aqui é apenas uma cortesia.

― Cortesia? ― Hermione repetiu, boquiaberta.

― Oui ― Fleur respondeu com sobriedade.

Agnelo e Rubia pareceram confusos. A presença deles ali tão útil quanto a de um peso de papel.

― Vocês não podem fazer isso. Estamos trabalhando nisso há semanas! O caso é nosso! ― Harry argumentou, seu rosto vermelho.

Fleur pareceu mastigar algumas palavras em sua boca, formando sentenças, ainda com a mesma expressão estóica.

― Me diga, monsieur Potter, por que o meu Ministério deveria demostrar alguma cordialidade e permitir a investigação de vocês em nosso território quando, ao se deparem com esse caso, como acabou de dizer, há semanas, sequer se dignaram a nos informar que haviam indivíduos de nacionalidade francesa entre o bando? Hum? Apenas nos procuraram quando os perderam de vista. Literalmente, se me permite adicionar...

Harry abriu a boca, mas Hermione o impediu, segurando-o pelo braço. Merlin, Fleur estava certa. Merda. Atingir o ego de bruxos franceses era brincar com fogo.

Com um meio sorriso satisfeito, Fleur observou Hermione atentamente, como que esperasse que ela argumentasse contra.  

― Senhorita Delacour... ― Kingsley chamou, com um sorriso que tentava ser apaziguador. ― De fato, houve uma falha em nossa diplomacia, mas só descobrimos sobre a nacionalidade desses indivíduos há poucos dias, quando o plano para prendê-los já estava definido. Por óbvio que alertamos seu Ministério assim que foi possível...

Fleur se virou para o Ministro. Por meros segundos, seus olhos cintilaram um brilho alaranjado.

― Não estamos convencidos de que uma parceria é a melhor estratégia, Ministro. É nosso direito, e dever, deter esse grupo uma vez que eles estão dentro de nossas fronteiras ― Fleur anunciou, num tom mais frio do que antes.

Kingsley apertou as mandíbulas. Ele não era estúpido. Tinha percebido desde o primeiro instante o charme Veela invadindo seu sistema. Geralmente, seu treinamento o mantinha imune, mas Fleur era poderosa demais e tinha conseguido afetá-lo. Aos poucos, porém, o Ministro recobrava seus domínios.

― Então nos permita tentar mudar isso, sim? ― Kingsley lançou, usando de sua autoridade. ― Você estaria disposta a colaborar com um dos nossos, ouvir sobre o caso e assim perceber o quanto de progresso fizemos e o quanto isso ajudará seu Ministério?

Fleur pareceu levar aquilo em conta e, pensativa, se manteve em silêncio por longos segundos. Após um suspiro, ela balançou a cabeça.

― Oui. Acredito que isso seja razoável, mas devo avisá-lo de que só disponho dessa noite... Portanto, me indique sua pessoa mais eficiente para que possamos começar logo.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Kingsley juntou os dedos pelas pontas. Hermione sentiu um calafrio quando o Ministro encontrou com seu olhar.

― Granger, acompanhe a senhorita Delacour, sim?

Hermione quis afundar a testa contra a mesa e grunhir em desespero. A sensação em seu estômago só piorou quando Fleur a mirou com clara expectativa e um sorriso predatório em seus lábios.

― Senhor, eu... ― a bruxa começou, mas se deteve, forçando os lábios em um sorriso limitado. ― Será um prazer, é claro.

― Excelente ― Kingsley exclamou, já se colocando em pé. ― Tenho assuntos que demandam minha atenção. Você está em boas mãos, senhorita Delacour.

Fleur imitou o gesto do Ministro e apertou a mão que ele ofereceu.

― Quanto a isso, não há duvidas, Ministro ― a Veela sorriu graciosamente.

Kingsley piscou algumas vezes e soltou a mão da francesa com alguma pressa.

― Err... Certo. Mantenha-me atualizado ― ele requisitou à Hermione, que assentiu.

Harry se postou ao lado da amiga e cruzou os braços.

― Eu posso ir com você, se quiser...

Discretamente, Hermione meneou a cabeça.

― Não se preocupe, Harry. Como eu disse, não vou desistir antes de conseguir o nosso acordo.

Inspirando densamente, o bruxo se deu por vencido e apertou a mão da bruxa brevemente.

― Nos falamos, então... ― virando o rosto, fitou a francesa com polidez. ― Fleur.

― Arry, foi ótimo vê-lo de novo... ― a loira devolveu, sorrindo cordialmente. 

― Sim, claro... O mesmo... ― e, sem mais, Harry virou as costas e saiu.

Hermione juntou suas pastas e as segurou diante do corpo. Todos já haviam se dispersado, deixando-a sozinha com a representante francesa. Olhando ao redor, a bruxa somou suas opções, traçando a melhor estratégia para aquele embate.

― Se importaria se seguíssemos para a minha sala? ― a morena perguntou, por fim. ― Eu não esperava ter que ahm... Assisti-la pelo resto da tarde. Preciso cuidar de alguns assuntos urgentes, mas prometo que será o tempo de você tomar um chá.

Fleur arqueou uma sobrancelha.

― Oui. Parece justo ― com uma das mãos, ela gesticulou: ― mostre o caminho.

Hermione tomou a dianteira, sentindo-se estranhamente observada pela outra bruxa.

Durante o trajeto, Fleur se manteve em silêncio, apenas vagando os olhos pelos corredores e salas. No elevador, ficou atrás de Hermione como um fantasma. A inglesa se mexeu, inquieta, muito ciente de que, naquele espaço restrito, todo o ar que respirava vinha impregnado com o perfume, certamente francês, da Veela.

Hermione quase chorou de alívio quando a voz metálica anunciou o andar de seu Departamento. Deixando o elevador, a bruxa seguiu pelo corredor.

― Richard ― chamou assim dobrou a última esquina.

O bruxo apareceu em sua frente, com um copo de café flutuando ao seu lado e um pergaminho aberto diante dos olhos.

― Abbott mandou o relatório sobre o caso do uso indevido de magia durante o último festival de música dos trouxas... Aparentemente alguém achou divertido se transformar em ― ele apertou os olhos, lendo com atenção ―, uma tal de “Lady Gaga” e subir no palco... ― o assistente riu e balançou a cabeça. ― Enfim... Ahn, e Bones marcou a reunião com a Suprema Corte para-

Richard se interrompeu, finalmente se dando conta de que a chefe não tinha regressado sozinha. Vermelho como um tomate, o bruxo abriu e fechou a boca.

Hermione revirou os olhos e apanhou o café que ainda estava flutuando. Cafeína, ironicamente, era a única coisa que acalmava seus nervos.

― Essa é-              

― Fleur Delacour... ― balbuciou o assistente, dando um passo esperançoso em direção à loira.

―Oh, oui, nos conhecemos? ― Fleur não fez questão nenhuma de esconder que estava se divertindo muito com a cena toda.

― N-não, não... ― Richard riu e passou a mão pela nuca, sem nem piscar. ― E-eu tenho o seu cartão. S-seu cartão colecionável... O que é bastante raro, como você deve saber... Mas eu consegui em uma troca e-

― Arg, pela varinha encantada de Morgana ― Hermione bufou, revirando demoradamente os olhos e deixando o cômodo, seguindo para sua sala sem nem olhar para trás.

Fleur abafou uma risada com as costas da mão e seguiu a morena enraivecida.

Richard piscou algumas vezes antes de conseguir acompanhar a dupla.

Hermione atirou as pastas sobre a mesa e ficou de costas para a porta, ainda balançando a cabeça e murmurando sua indignação enquanto vasculhava seus documentos.

Fleur entrou no cômodo e imediatamente soltou um assovio de aprovação. A sala era imensa, certamente aumentada por mágica. Três das quatro paredes estavam abarrotadas de livros, apenas a detrás da mesa era recortada por grandes janelas que exibiam vista para uma paisagem verde de tirar o fôlego. Num primeiro instante, ela achou que fossem os terrenos de Hogwarts, mas a configuração montanhosa lhe era estranhamente familiar.

― Isso... Isso é na França? ― a Veela perguntou, surpresa.

Hermione não precisou erguer os olhos para saber do que se tratava a pergunta.

― Sim. Uma pequena província ao sul, perto de Nice. Meus pais e eu passamos algumas férias por lá... ― a inglesa respondeu, seu rosto ligeiramente enrubescido.

Fleur sorriu, satisfeita, e continuou sua nem um pouco discreta prospecção. No geral, o ambiente era extremamente aconchegante, com uma larga lareia diante de um conjunto de sofás escuros e generosamente estofados. Uma pequena mesa circular e um móvel com bebidas diversas mobilhavam o fundo. Fleur reconheceu alguns rótulos de licores franceses à distância.

― Você certamente se fez confortável aqui, non? ― a loira provocou, passando os dedos pelas lombadas dos livros, caminhando por toda a extensão da sala.

Hermione gesticulou aleatoriamente, escrevendo uma nota rápida.

― Eu passo muito tempo aqui, então... Sim ― virando-se para seu assistente, ela estendeu o pedaço de pergaminho. ― Richard, se já terminou de babar, por gentileza, tome essas providências e depois pode ir embora.

Atônito por ter sido pego admirando a beleza loira que desfilava pela sala, o rapaz limpou a garganta e apanhou o pergaminho.

― Ir embora? Mas ainda são-

― Richard... Aproveite a folga sem reclamações, sim? ― Hermione segurou o alto do nariz. Que dia... Merlin.

Com uma mesura, o rapaz recuou alguns passos.

― F-foi um prazer, senhorita Delacour.

Fleur se virou e abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos.

― O prazer foi todo meu, monsieur. Espero que nos vejamos novamente.

Richard praticamente tropeçou nos próprios pés, rindo estupidamente e repetindo a mesura de uma forma exagerada.

Hermione fechou a porta com um aceno de sua varinha quando o assistente, por fim, as deixou.

― Você precisa mesmo fazer esse tipo de coisa _com todo mundo_? ― a morena se ouviu perguntar, sem conseguir se conter.

A risada cristalina de Fleur reverberou pelo ambiente, causando arrepios por todo o corpo de Hermione, que cruzou os braços rapidamente.

― Eu não faço com todo mundo.

― Ah não? Pois tudo o que vi hoje me mostrou o contrário ― Hermione retrucou, fechando a cara.

Fleur arqueou o canto da boca e caminhou lentamente até parar diante da inglesa. Inclinando o rosto, ela ergueu uma mão e tocou sutilmente a bochecha de Hermione, deslizando os dedos até prender uma mecha castanha atrás de sua orelha.

― Eu não faço com você, Ermione... ― a Veela anunciou em voz baixa.

Hermione sentiu a boca seca e se viu incapaz de desviar dos olhos azuis que brilharam misteriosamente.

― Que seja ― Hermione se afastou, incomodada sem medida com aquela proximidade.

Qual era o problema dos franceses com espaço pessoal?

Com passos rápidos, Hermione seguiu até o fundo, passando a manejar os utensílios de chá que tinha sobre a mesa redonda. Com alguns acenos de sua varinha, ela preparou a bebida e organizou a bandeja. Quando se voltou, Fleur tinha se acomodado em um dos sofás e parecia bastante confortável. Franzindo o cenho diante da gritante falta de noção da outra, a bruxa depositou a bandeja sobre o apoio de centro.

― Fique à vontade... ― disse, com ironia. ― Prometo que só levarei alguns minutos.

Fleur sorriu e se inclinou para alcançar sua xícara, seguindo a morena com o canto dos olhos. Sorvendo um cuidadoso gole, ponderou que aquela visita ao Ministério Inglês vinha se mostrando infinitamente mais interessante do à primeira vista.

 

Hermione se acomodou em sua mesa e colocou os óculos com um longo suspiro, sem saber exatamente por onde começar. Uma série de assuntos demandavam sua urgente atenção, mas ela teria que encontrar uma forma de passá-los para o dia seguinte, tudo porque o Ministro teve a brilhante ideia de designá-la como babá daquela mulher esnobe, metida e... Ridiculamente linda e francesa.

De testa franzida, Hermione puxou o primeiro pergaminho da pilha e, discretamente espiou Fleur que parecia distraída pelas próprias unhas no sofá. _“Arg, Merlin, ela consegue ser mais fútil? Não mudou nada desde quando nos conhecemos... Francamente...”_ , a bruxa resmungou mentalmente. Hermione tinha sérias teorias de que a pessoa que cuidara dela no Chalé das Conchas havia sido alguma personalidade ultra oculta da Veela, pois, em hipótese alguma, corroborava com a pessoa vazia e mimada que ela se lembrava e que, ao que tudo indicava, estava diante dela naquele momento.

Anos haviam passado desde a vira pela última vez, semanas depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, n'A Toca, anunciando o fim de seu casamento com Bill sem dar muitas explicações. Ginny tinha levantado como suspeita que Fleur não mais suportava a Sra. Weasley buzinando em seus ouvidos que queria netos, mas Hermione sempre suspeitou que os motivos eram mais profundos.

De qualquer forma, depois do divórcio, Fleur retornou para a França e desapareceu. Todo esse mistério só fez alimentar o choque de Hermione ao se deparar com a Veela atribuída de um cargo tão importante frente ao Ministério Francês e como, em nome de Merlin, Hermione não ficara sabendo daquele fato antes? Seria Fleur algum tipo de agente secreta? Sendo Veela, ela era uma inestimável vantagem em qualquer negociação.

Hermione quase engoliu a própria língua de susto quando sentiu uma presença ao seu lado. Com a mão sobre o peito, a morena se virou com uma carranca para Fleur, que havia, sorrateiramente, se aproximado e sentado sobre a mesa de Hermione com a naturalidade de quem já tinha feito aquilo milhões de vezes.

― Pelo caldeirão de Morgana, Fleur! ― Hermione exultou, ainda respirando densamente. ― Qual o seu problema?

Rindo singelamente, a francesa passou a brincar com os objetos sobre a mesa.

― Je sui desolé, Ermione, não quis sobressaltá-la, mas já tem bem uns dez minutos que você está olhando para o vazio... E eu estava começando a me sentir entediada e sozinha lá.

Reclinando-se na cadeira, Hermione fez o impossível para não deslizar os olhos pelas longas e bronzeadas pernas que Fleur cruzou a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, aparentemente alheia ao fato de que sua saia tinha subido alguns centímetros com o movimento. Culpando o susto pelo rubor que lhe cobriu as faces, Hermione limpou a garganta.

― Vamos acabar logo com o nosso assunto, então... Já vi que não conseguirei cuidar das minhas pendências hoje.

― Eu lamento por isso... ― a Veela disse, mas não soou nem um pouco convincente.

Hermione a olhou de lado e torceu os lábios.

― Desde quando você está no Ministério Francês? Até onde eu sabia, você trabalhava quebrando maldições... ― Hermione soltou, incapaz de segurar sua curiosidade.

Fleur apanhou uma ampulheta esculpida em marfim e virou nas mãos, observando a areia escorrer de um compartimento para o outro.

― Alguns meses... Oficialmente... ― ela espiou a outra bruxa rapidamente. ― O trabalho em Gringotes não estava mais sendo interessante, então eu resolvi mudar...

Hermione riu, sem conseguir acreditar.

― Certo... Sim, claro... ― ela balançou a cabeça.

― E quanto a você? Chefe do maior Departamento do Ministério Inglês em tempo recorde, oui? Quem diria que a bruxa mais inteligente da nossa era também é a mais ambiciosa...  ― a francesa adornou com um sorriso sugestivo.

Revirando os olhos, Hermione se colocou na defensiva.

― Não tem nada a ver com ambição ― a bruxa retrucou, cruzando os braços. ― Kingsley me ofereceu o cargo depois da reforma no Ministério.

― E você gosta? ― a pergunta simples veio em um tom mais baixo.

― Sim, eu gosto. Posso fazer as mudanças que sempre planejei e ainda ajudar nossa sociedade.

Fleur sorriu gentilmente.

― Eu acho que combina com você... ― a francesa comentou, tocando os aros dos óculos da outra bruxa. ― E isso também... E suas roupas e esse escritório...

Hermione estacou, sem saber como reagir, tanto pela aproximação, quanto pelos elogios. Com os olhares presos uma na outra, os minutos passaram languidos, como os grãos de areia na ampulheta que Fleur ainda segurava.

A Veela repentinamente desviou o rosto, inesperadamente contrariada.

― E a sua namorada, ela não se importa que você passe tanto tempo aqui? ― Fleur perguntou, mirando a janela com a voz distante.

Surpresa pela súbita mudança de assunto e pelo inquerimento extremamente pessoal, Hermione franziu a testa.

― Namorada?

Fleur revirou os olhos.

― Oui. Aquela menina com cara de esnobe da Sonserina, non? Greengrassss... ― a francesa sibilou o nome teatralmente.

Boquiaberta, Hermione apenas observou quando Fleur deixou a mesa e parou perto da janela, tocando displicentemente a grossa cortina.

― C-como você...? ― a morena gaguejou.

Fleur torceu os lábios em sorriso fraco.

― Bill e eu mantemos contato ― ela olhou sobre os ombros e, sem aviso, soltou uma curta risada, balançando a cabeça. ― O engraçado foi que Bill e eu chegamos a fazer uma aposta sobre com quem você sairia de Hogwarts... Nós dois perdemos, se você quer saber.

Rangendo os dentes, Hermione mirou a Veela sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de escutar. Aposta? Sobre ela? Sobre com quem ela...

― Vocês o quê? ― a inglesa vociferou.

Aparentemente alheia a sincope da bruxa, Fleur arranhou as unhas pelo encosto do sofá, perdida em pensamentos.

― Bill tinha certeza de que você acabaria com Ronald... ― entoou com uma careta exagerada. ― Como se o irmãozinho dele tivesse alguma chance, não é mesmo? ― o riso de escárnio completou o comentário. ― Mas eu tinha certeza de que você e Ginny acabariam juntas...

Fleur parou com a mão sob o queixo, reflexiva, como se avaliasse uma obra de arte.

Hermione engasgou com a própria saliva. Trêmula, ergueu um dedo, que logo foi abaixado. Sua mente tentava assimilar aquela conversa assustadoramente esquisita, mas até então estava falhando.

― Se bem que vocês moram juntas, não moram? Você e Ginny. Isso me rende meia vitória? ― a bruxa francesa tentou brincar. ― E, de novo, o que sua namoradinha pensa disso?

Passando a mão sobre a testa, Hermione tirou os óculos com um gesto brusco e ergueu ambas as mãos.

― Fleur, isso está por demais estranho. Você e Willian... Ginny e eu... ? ― Hermione começou a caminhar, sentindo o princípio de uma crise de ansiedade. ― Você some e então faz apostas sobre a minha vida? Precisamos chegar a um acordo sobre os traficantes de poções e você... Merlin, Fleur!

Acompanhando a marcha nervosa de Hermione com o olhar, a francesa se encostou contra o sofá e esperou que a bruxa se acalmasse.

Após algumas longas e profundas respirações, Hermione enterrou as mãos nos cabelos e se virou, umedecendo os lábios ressecados.

― Eu não quero mais ouvir bobagens. Temos um assunto sério em nossas mãos. E não te interessa a minha vida particular, quem eu namoro ou com quem divido meu apartamento. Estamos entendidas? Ou aceita meus termos, ou irei agora mesmo até o Ministro da França em pessoa e requisitarei que disponibilizem outro representante ― Hermione tomou fôlego. ― Não quero mais saber dos seus joguinhos.

Arqueando o canto dos lábios, Fleur levantou as mãos, simbolizando sua resignação.

― Oui, mademoiselle. Peço desculpa pela minha indiscrição, confesso que me deixei levar pela nostalgia... ― a francesa sorriu charmosamente. ― Então vamos aos negócios.

Hermione a mirou desconfiada, mas sem outra opção, assentiu uma vez. Era melhor terminar com aquilo o quanto antes e despachar Fleur e seu sorriso perfeito para o outro lado do canal da Mancha.

Resoluta, a inglesa se acomodou no canto do sofá e indicou o espaço ao lado. Fleur o ocupou e cruzou as pernas, sem desviar os olhos da outra bruxa. Hermione limpou a garganta e acenou com sua varinha, trazendo do arquivo uma série de pastas que vieram voando até o apoio do centro.

Por duas horas, elas trabalharam sem grandes incidentes. Fleur incialmente se postou cética, mas o trabalho detalhado da investigação foi atiçando seu interesse.

Hermione se recostou contra o encosto e afastou os óculos, massageando as têmporas sem nem se dar conta. Fleur assistiu com interesse.

― Temos indícios que esse grupo vem agindo há anos, mas nunca foram tão ambiciosos, por isso nunca os detectamos. Aparentemente, foi após o acréscimo desses indivíduos franceses que a operação ganhou maiores proporção ― Hermione comentou, abrindo mais três pergaminhos.

― Oui. Faz sentido, sim. Afinal, nós, franceses somos muito bons em poções... Novos membros mais capazes só fariam crescer a produção ― a Veela soltou com um sorriso de lado.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar seco.

― Você está mesmo se gabando disso?

Fleur deu de ombros, rindo.

― Só estou alinhando os fatos...

― Claro, é só isso mesmo ― a morena desdenhou.

― Você leva as coisas muito a sério, mon ami... ― a francesa riu novamente.

Franzindo o cenho, Hermione soltou a pena.

― O assunto é sério, Delacour. Essas poções não apenas são perigosas para os bruxos e bruxas, como também esse bando vem ilegalmente explorando uma série de plantas e animais ameaçados. É todo um movimento criminoso que nos ameaça! ― a inglesa explodiu, com veemência.

Fleur mordeu o interior do lábio, admirando a maneira intensa com a qual Hermione se comunicava. Era impossível não se deixar afetar. A mente da francesa vagou, imaginando a chefe de departamento presidindo reuniões com toda aquela energia, exigindo nada menos do que total empenho de todos os seus coordenados.

― Nós vamos pegá-los, Ermione...

― Quando você diz nós...? ― a inglesa se esperançou.

Com uma gargalhada leve, a loira trocou a posição das pernas.

― Non, eu ainda não mudei de ideia...

Hermione bufou audivelmente.

― O que mais você pode querer? Já te coloquei a par de toda a nossa operação. O que, por sinal, é uma enorme prova de boa vontade, pois muitas dessas informações eram sigilosas. Nós temos as listas de fornecedores e estamos vigiando o mercado receptor. Sem a nossa ajuda, vocês teriam que começar a investigação praticamente do zero.

Fleur levou em conta o discurso e bateu o dedo indicador na ponta do queixo.

― Tem mais uma coisa que quero ― anunciou, por fim.

Cerrando os dentes, Hermione endureceu o semblante, não acreditando na audácia da mulher à sua frente que, obviamente, estava se divertido e se aproveitando de sua posição.

― Diga de uma vez.

Fleur abraçou o próprio abdômen, sua feição quase inocente.

― Um jantar?

Sem entender, Hermione a mirou com desconfiança.

― Jantar?

― Oui. Você vê, eu acabei perdendo o almoço e, sinceramente, minha cabeça para de funcionar quando estou com fome ― a Veela revelou com um sorriso leve.

Hermione apertou o alto do nariz e suspirou. A perspectiva de prolongar a presença da outra bruxa a atormentava por pelo menos meia dúzia de motivos. O mais alarmante, porém, foi o pensamento de que não seria de todo ruim dividir uma refeição com ela. Hermione estava, afinal, igualmente faminta e precisando desesperadamente de um descanso.

― Certo ― a inglesa cedeu. ― Podemos ir para o meu apartamento, se você não se importa. Assim poderemos continuar nosso assunto com privacidade.

O rosto de Fleur se iluminou com um sorriso que Hermione achou deveras predatório, mas fingiu não perceber.

Levantando, a bruxa acenou com sua varinha, arrumando os documentos e os mandando de volta para o arquivo. Estendendo uma mão, ela convidou:

― Vamos?

Fleur aceitou o apoio e entrelaçou os dedos alvos nos de Hermione, satisfeita ao perceber a morena prender o fôlego ante o contato.

― Não teríamos que seguir até o saguão para usarmos a rede de flu lá? ― perguntou a francesa.

Hermione se permitiu um sorriso altivo.

― Não vamos usar o flu. Vamos aparatar.

Trocando o pé de apoio, Fleur adquiriu uma expressão descrente.

― Ah tá, Ermione... Non se pode aparatar dentro de um Minis-

As palavras deram lugar a um gritinho de surpresa quando a Veela sentiu a típica sensação de que um gancho a puxava pelo umbigo. Totalmente despreparada, Fleur foi arrastada pelo tempo e pelo espaço, reaparecendo, milésimos de segundos depois, no meio de um hall parcamente iluminado.

― O que, pela boa memória de Merlin, foi isso? ― Fleur se apoiou em uma dar paredes.

Hermione calmamente encostou a varinha no trinco da porta, que se abriu suavemente.

― Achei que estivesse familiarizada com aparatação, senhorita Delacour.

Ainda tonta e enjoada, Fleur seguiu a outra bruxa para o interior do apartamento.

― Não se faça de ignorante, Ermione... Ninguém deveria poder aparatar e desaparatar dentro de um Ministério da Magia. É uma medida básica de segurança, da mesma forma que apenas as lareiras do saguão são conectadas a rede de flu.

Com displicência, Hermione caminhou pelo cômodo, tirando os sapatos ao lado da porta e suspirando de alívio.

― Oh, doce Morgana, como é bom me livrar disso... ― olhando sobre o ombro, encontrou com a francesa ainda chocada. ― Não se preocupe, as barreiras são fortes. Eu apenas dei um jeito de contorná-las. Era extremamente irritante ir até o saguão sempre que precisava sair para resolver alguma coisa... Me tomava muito tempo. Sem falar que sempre tinha, pelos menos, umas quinze pessoas no caminho e todas querendo conversa... ― a bruxa revirou os olhos, enfatizando.

Boquiaberta, Fleur apenas assentiu. Era um motivo justo, em verdade. Mas ainda assim incrivelmente impressionante que Hermione tivesse conseguido burlar as regras de segurança de uma das instituições mais resguardadas do mundo.

Fleur finalmente olhou ao redor, assimilando o ambiente. O apartamento não parecia muito grande, adequado para duas pessoas. A sala de estar, de jantar e a cozinha ocupavam um único espaço e no meio havia um corredor que deveria levar aos quartos.

― E Ginny? ― Fleur perguntou ligeiramente receosa, espiando os cantos.

― Acredito que ainda esteja no treino... ― Hermione respondeu, casualmente tirando o blazer. ― E depois ela vai pro Harry... Parece-me que tem um especial de Quadribol ou uma bobagem semelhante e todos vão assistir e berrar como trasgos.

Fleur riu, seguindo Hermione até a cozinha.

― Vejo que continua desgostosa desse esporte...

A inglesa abriu um armário e apanhou duas taças.

― Ainda me irrita que você saiba informações a meu respeito. Vou ter que ter uma conversa com Bill sobre seus hábitos de fofoca... ― abrindo outra porta, Hermione escolheu uma das garrafas. ― Vinho?

Fleur sorriu de lado, içando o corpo sobre o balcão.

― Sempre.

Abrindo lentamente os botões de seu blazer, a francesa observou Hermione encher as taças. Quando se virou, Hermione deu de cara com Fleur debruçada sobre os cotovelos, usando uma ludibriante camisa de seda que parecia escorrer sobre seu torso, deixando exposto boa parte do colo e da clavícula.

Engolindo em seco, a morena estendeu uma das taças, mantendo uma distância que foi insuficiente para resguardá-la do inebriante perfume da outra bruxa.

― Você sempre fica assim, tão à vontade, na casa dos outros?

Fleur sorriu contra a borda da taça, experimentando a bebida que ela achou deliciosamente apropriada. Hermione a estava surpreendendo com todo seu latente bom gosto. Aqueles eram detalhes que Bill jamais seria capaz de observar. Mas estava sendo infinitamente mais divertido descobri-los por conta.

― Non. Normalmente eu não me sinto a vontade assim perto de outro... Acho que esse é um efeito que causa em mim, mademoiselle Granger. Apesar de todo o jogo duro que tem feito...

Hermione praticamente engasgou com seu vinho. Seus olhos arderam com o esforço de refrear as lágrimas.

― J-jogo duro?

Com uma risada cristalina, Fleur soltou a taça sobre a bancada.

― Oui. Desde que me viu, só o que eu recebo são carrancas e olhares duros. Não que você não fique adorável quando franze o cenho... Ah, isso, exatamente assim! ― a Veela riu novamente.

Ruborizando, Hermione desviou o rosto e evadiu da cozinha. Fleur estava... Flertando descaradamente com ela? _“Deve ser uma estratégia para me desestabilizar... Ah, Merlin, ela não sabe com quem está brincando...”_

Ignorando a vigente tensão que se instalou, Hermione apanhou o telefone e discou o número que sabia de memória.

― Espero que goste de comida chinesa. Tem um restaurante trouxa excelente do qual Ginny e eu somos assíduas. Tudo bem?

Fleur assentiu e deixou o balcão, tendo percebido a tensão em Hermione por conta de suas palavras. Tinham saído por impulso. Não que não fosse verdade, afinal. Desde que botara os olhos na jovem bruxa seus instintos afloraram. Hermione havia se tornado uma mulher ainda mais interessante. E o que mais a fascinava era que, a despeito de toda a fama e poder, a bruxa ainda mantinha a cabeça livre de vaidade.

Assistindo Hermione efetuar o pedido de comida através daquele dispositivo trouxa, que Fleur ainda não conseguia compreender completamente, a Veela tomou a decisão de que sim, iria alcançar seu objetivo de desguarnecer a outra bruxa de todas aquelas defesas e fazê-la enxergar o quão bem elas poderiam funcionar juntas. Há tempos que ninguém instigava Fleur com tanta facilidade.

Hermione levou a garrafa de vinho e sua taça até a sala, na qual ocupou um espaço no sofá. Fleur a imitou na sequência e elas ficaram de frente uma para a outra, inclinadas lateralmente contra os braços do móvel.

― Se importa se eu acender a lareira? ― a francesa perguntou, já acenando com sua varinha, fazendo surgir chamas preguiçosas na lareira postada no meio do cômodo.

Balançando a cabeça, Hermione bebericou seu vinho.

― Por que você sumiu todos esses anos? ― a inglesa inquiriu, sem saber mais que assunto puxar.

Deslizando os dedos pela borda da taça, Fleur exibiu um sorriso apático.

― Eu precisava encontrar meu caminho e... E não é como se eu tivesse muitas amarras aqui em Londres, non?

― Tinha o Bill e, ahn, a Ordem da Fênix ― a morena arriscou, insegura.

― Bill e eu ainda somos amigos, como você bem sabe. E, sejamos honestas, Ermione, ninguém dava a mínima pra mim. Eu nunca me iludi sobre isso, sobre o que todos pensavam e, provavelmente ainda pensam, a meu respeito.

Hermione desviou os olhos, subitamente envergonhada.

― Eram tempos difíceis, Fleur...

Com uma risada rouca, a francesa apoiou a cabeça sobre o punho fechado.

― Oui, eu concordo... ― após um suspiro, ela ergueu os olhos. ― Mas isso não muda o fato de que nunca me senti aceita... Nem como membro da Ordem, muito menos pela família Weasley e aqueles próximos a eles.

O teor da frase tinha ficado claro e mesmo com o tom ressentido, Hermione não se sentiu acusada diretamente de nada. Isso não a impediu de se sentir ainda mais culpada por todas as vezes que se juntara com Ginny para falar mal da arrogante noiva de Bill.

― Eu lamento por tudo, Fleur... Sei que poderia ter sido mais... Receptiva, quem sabe...? ― a bruxa exibiu um sorriso fraco. ― Apesar de todo o nosso entorno, muitos de nós ainda éramos adolescentes. Estúpidos, precipitados e imaturos.

Comprimindo os lábios, Fleur assentiu lentamente.

― E eu me incluo nessa categoria. Na época tudo parecia frenético e a ponto de desmoronar a qualquer momento. Uma vez que a guerra foi vencida eu me vi, pela primeira vez, com a perspectiva de um futuro livre. E isso me fez repensar minhas escolhas, incluindo meu casamento e minha permanência nesse país frio e cinza.

Hermione riu do final da frase, não podendo discordar.

― Mas agora não somos mais adolescentes...

Fleur segurou o olhar dela por alguns instantes, tentando ler qualquer significado oculto daquela sentença. Mas antes que pudesse responder o que fosse, o som de uma campainha a sobressaltou. Num átimo, sacou a varinha e se colocou de pé, a postos.

Hermione riu descontraída e, com calma, soltou sua taça.

― Fique tranquila, Delacour... É só o interfone. Nosso jantar chegou.

Constrangida, a Veela guardou a varinha e voltou a sentar, recuperando a compostura.

― Tão rápido? Tem certeza de que eles não usam mágica no preparo?

O riso de Hermione ecoou mais uma vez.

― Tenho.

Sem saber o que fazer, Fleur observou Hermione atender o tal interfone e esperar diante da porta após ter retirado o que a francesa reconheceu como sendo dinheiro trouxa da gaveta de um dos móveis. Alguns segundos depois, uma batida na porta se fez ouvir e Hermione a atendeu, recebendo um sorridente rapaz que lhe estendeu uma volumosa sacola marrom.

― Boa noite, senhorita Granger ― o entregador cumprimentou num tom animado. ― Seu cabelo está lindo hoje! Corte novo?

Rindo com leveza, a bruxa apanhou a sacola e estendeu as cédulas.

― Não, Rafael, eu não cortei. Mas obrigada. Aqui, fique com o troco.

― Obrigado... ― ele guardou o dinheiro e sorriu com um pouco mais de audácia. ― Faz tempo que não nos liga... Fiquei feliz quando vi o seu pedido... Vim o mais rápido que deu.

Hermione assentiu, observando o rapaz que não deveria ter mais que vinte anos. Ela gostava de Rafael, na medida do possível, mas era sempre constrangedor quando ele tentava puxar conversa.

― Ow, nossa, obrigada. Tem um tempo mesmo, mas hoje tenho companhia e decidi não arriscar incendiar a cozinha ― a bruxa brincou, tentando um meio de encerrar o diálogo.

Rafael cruzou os braços, tomando o cuidado de ressaltar seu peitoral com o movimento.

― Ow, Ginny está ai também? Noite das garotas? ― o rapaz gracejou jovialmente, espiando o interior do apartamento com interesse.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas se calou quando sentiu duas mãos envolverem sua cintura por trás e lábios delicados a beijarem no pescoço.

― Non, non é Ginny... Mas, sim, é noite das garotas... ― Fleur respondeu, apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro da morena e colando seus corpos.

Rafael arregalou os olhos, ruborizando até a raiz dos cabelos. Hermione quis ficar brava com a francesa, mas seu corpo todo se arrepiou com aquela proximidade e a travou no lugar.

― Oh, nossa, ahn... C-certo... ― o rapaz passou a mão pela nuca, recuando dois passos atrapalhadamente. ― Então é melhor eu vazar, né? ― Rafael expeliu um riso nervoso.

― Obrigada pela entrega ― Fleur articulou juntamente com um sorriso matador e entrelaçou a mão na de Hermione.

― Sem problemas... É meu serviço... ― ele olhou de uma para a outra. ― T-tenham uma boa noite.

― Au revoir ― a bruxa se despediu e ficou assistindo o rapaz desaparecer pelas escadas com passos apressados.

― Fleur? ― Hermione chamou depois de alguns segundos.

― Oui?

― Será que pode, pela graça de Morgana, me largar?

Fleur não queria. Era por demais agradável sentir Hermione daquela forma. Seus cabelos sedosos roçando em seu rosto, o calor de seu corpo a incitando e seu aroma lúbrico tornando quase irresistível manter os lábios longe de sua pele. Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Hermione se desvencilhou e rumou para a cozinha, escondendo seu rosto rubro.

― O que diabos foi isso? Agora Rafael vai pensar que... Pensar que eu e você... Que nós... ― balbuciou a bruxa, largando a sacola sobre a mesa e distribuindo seu conteúdo.

Alinhando calmamente sua blusa de seda, Fleur mirou Hermione com uma indiferença que não sentia.

― E isso seria um problema? Apenas quis ajudar. O rapaz estava descaradamente dando em cima de você.

Hermione riu nervosamente.

― Não, ele não estava. E, mesmo que estivesse, isso seria um problema? ― devolveu com ironia.

Espiando o conteúdo das embalagens, Fleur torceu os lábios.

― Não deveria ser? O que sua namoradinha iria pensar se presenciasse a cena? ― o tom desdenhoso foi inerente.

Com um bufo, Hermione jogou as mãos ao alto.

― Isso, em absoluto, não te concerne, Delacour! E Daphne e eu não estamos mais juntas, ok? Terminamos há alguns meses... Céus...

Fleur parou com um bolinho de arroz a meio caminho da boca, de olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Sem consentimento, seu coração escapou uma batida.

― N-não estão mais juntas? ― repetiu com a voz rouca.

Incomodada, Hermione trocou o pé de apoio, evitando mirar a loira.

― Merlin, por que tanto interesse na minha vida amorosa, afinal?

Largando o bolinho sobre a mesa, Fleur avançou em direção à bruxa e a segurou pela cintura.

― Ainda não ficou claro o meu interesse? ― perguntou olhando diretamente para os lábios da inglesa.

Engolindo em seco, Hermione recuou, fugindo do enlace, mas sua fuga foi impedida pela bancada da cozinha.

― Isso não tem graça, Fleur... Chega desses joguinhos de sedução Veela, ok? N-nós não temos nada... N-não somos... Estamos... Ou iremos...  ― seu léxico a deixou momentaneamente, assim como a capacidade de respirar.

Fleur tomou aquilo com um incentivo e investiu uma vez mais.

― E por que não, Ermione? Estamos as duas solteiras, sozinhas aqui... Seu vinho é delicioso e eu estaria mentindo se não dissesse que quis te beijar o dia inteiro.

Hermione riu de nervoso e ergueu as mãos, buscando criar uma barreira entre ela e a francesa que a mirava com tanta intensidade que parecia hipnotiza-la. As palavras da Veela ecoando em sua mente. Fleur queria beijá-la? Aquilo não fazia sentido.

― Se você estiver brincando comigo, Fleur, eu juro pelas botas de Merlin que vai ter volta...

Fleur sorriu sedutoramente. A cada instante a perspectiva de ter a outra bruxa em seus braços a fazendo tremer de antecipação. Apanhando a mão de Hermione entre a sua, deslizou os dedos dela sobre o próprio lábio, causando espasmos nas duas.

― Você é uma bruxa inteligente, Ermione... Vai dizer que não percebeu meus olhares?

As pontas de seus dedos formigavam e Hermione sentiu a boca aguar diante da mera sugestão de provar daqueles lábios volumosos.

― Isso é loucura, Fleur... A gente... A gente mal se conhece, sequer passamos algumas horas juntas e, em verdade, a maior parte desse tempo estávamos brigando.

Fleur riu com um timbre rouco e segurou a outra novamente pela cintura, dessa vez com mais segurança, fincando seus dedos na pele que a camisa deixava exposta.

― Você brigou comigo, ma chérie... Seu gênio, seu temperamento... De alguma forma isso a deixa sexy, sabia? Toda mandona... Eu sempre achei fofo, mas agora...

Hermione repassou suas possibilidades. Em último caso, poderia usar um feitiço para afastá-la. Fleur aparentava ser forte, mas Hermione confiava em suas habilidades. Mas... Queria afastá-la?

Seria estupidez negar a atração que sentia. Fleur era, na falta de uma expressão melhor, absurdamente deslumbrante e sedutora. Supostamente, nada a impedia de ceder, de dar vazão ao desejo que a estava entorpecendo. Mas era loucura, não era? Ela, Hermione Granger, tendo um caso com Fleur Delacour... Quem poderia imaginar uma coisa daquelas? E se fosse apenas uma estratégia? Não que fizesse muito sentido, pois era Hermione quem precisava fazer a outra mudar de ideia. Naquele momento, Fleur estava ganhando, então o que, Merlin, a francesa estava pretendendo?

― Você pensa demais, Ermione... Me deixe calar seus pensamentos...  

Sem dar espaço para hesitações, Fleur a puxou com firmeza e mergulhou a boca na dela, desafiando Hermione a beijá-la de volta ou a empurrá-la.

O contato derrubou todas as defesas de Hermione, que sentiu o corpo entrar em ebulição no mesmo instante. Os lábios da francesa eram macios e delicados, mas veementes e audaciosos. Seu gosto era... Hermione arfou e, sem perceber, enlaçou a bruxa pelo pescoço e aprofundou o beijo.

Foi a vez de Fleur suspirar e, tão envolvida quanto a outra, pressionar ainda mais seus corpos, quase obrigando Hermione a subir na bancada.

Mãos afoitas começaram a vagar.

Precisando de mais, Fleur desceu a boca pelo pescoço de Hermione, saboreando a pele morna que exalava um aroma magnífico.

 A inglesa também se entregou à urgência, desabotoando sem cuidado a camisa da outra. Com movimentos bruscos, Fleur se livrou da peça e exigiu os lábios de Hermione em um beijo ainda mais acalorado. Parecia tão certo e tão perfeito. A forma como se encaixavam, o calor que irradiava, as sensações que afloravam. Hermione estava superando expectativas que Fleur nem sabia que construíra.

― Ainda acha estupidez? ― a francesa provocou, trabalhando em despir a camisa da outra.

― Calada ― Hermione devolveu, fincando os dentes no ombro da loira enquanto seus dedos abriam o zíper de sua saia.

Fleur riu e se afastou, sem tirar os olhos de sua presa. Lentamente, terminou de abrir sua saia e deixou o tecido escorregar pelas pernas, brindando Hermione com toda a vista de sua figura trajando apenas um diminuto conjunto de lingerie.

Hermione por pouco não desabou, sua boca repentinamente seca enquanto sorvia de toda aquela visão.

― Sua vez... ― anunciou a francesa com um ronrono.

― Você gosta mesmo de jogar, não é?

Apenas arqueando uma sobrancelha, Fleur levou as mãos até as costas, desatando o fecho de seu sutiã. Quando a peça cedeu, ela a segurou na frente dos seios. Os olhos de Hermione faiscaram de desejo.

― Se dispa logo, chérie, ou não verá mais nada...

Hermione vagarosamente desceu os dedos pelo abdômen até encontrar o fecho de calça. Fleur acompanhou cada movimento com olhos incandescidos, adorando a desenvoltura da bruxa ao se libertar da vestimenta como se dominasse todo o ambiente. E era exatamente isso que Fleur queria: Hermione livre de pudores.

Com dois passos, Hermione arrancou o sutiã de Fleur e o jogou sobre os ombros, descendo os olhos pelo colo alvo, salivando de expectativa. Num movimento ágil, ergueu a loira até ser enlaçada pela cintura e moveu a duas para a sala, desabando no sofá já em meio a um beijo tórrido.

Os corpos se encaixaram com frenesi, as respirações densas se misturavam e as bocas percorriam cada milímetros que era possível. Hermione estava ardendo por dentro, alimentada pelo compasso vulcânico no qual a Veela a compelia. Nunca tinha vivenciado uma cena tão desesperada de paixão, uma entrega tão alucinante de puro desejo.

As mãos de Fleur eram como cera quente, ardendo em sua pele, arrancando gemidos e prazeres impensáveis. Dentes afiados, mas ainda delicados, a desafiavam a transpor o limite entre a dor e o deleite supremo.

Sem conseguir mais se segurar, Hermione desceu uma das mãos entre as pernas da francesa e a preencheu com propósito, gerando em ambas espasmos eletrizados.

― Ermione, mon dieu... ― Fleur cravou as unhas nas costas dela, elevando o quadril em busca de mais contato.

Hermione mergulhou a boca em seu pescoço, deslizando os lábios e a língua por toda a pele suada e febril.

Fleur arquejou, incapaz de controlar o volume de seus gemidos, seu corpo todo galgando todos os níveis de prazer, carregando-a para a borda daquele despenhadeiro que a libertaria. Hermione a estava levando à loucura, movimentando seus dedos e seu corpo, beijando-a com uma fome visceral e diminuindo o ritmo cada vez que a sentia perto do êxtase.

― Ermione... Por favor... ― Fleur a segurou duramente pela nuca.

Adorando a expressão de desespero no rosto da bruxa, Hermione abriu um sorriso convencido e a mordeu no lábio inferior, intensificando os movimentos de seu punho.

― Não era você que gostava de joguinhos... _Chérie?_ ― a inglesa provocou, ganhando um grunhido como resposta.

Fleur apertou os olhos com força, perdendo toda a capacidade de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse sentir. Sentir os dedos de Hermione, o calor de seus corpos, a respiração entrecortada em seu ouvido e aquela onda incrivelmente avassaladora que parecia criar uma bola de pura energia em seu baixo ventre. Com um último movimento, Hermione a levou aos céus e aos confins da Terra, arrancando de sua garganta um grito abafado e animalesco que pareceu ecoar de cada recanto de sua alma.

Ofegantes, as duas se mantiveram abraçadas. Fleur ainda via estrelas e uma satisfação inédita a tomou por ter Hermione sobre si daquela forma. Era apenas... Perfeito.

Um barulho as sobressaltou e, de olhos arregalados, as duas se viraram para a porta, completamente desguarnecidas.

Ginny estacou no passo, boquiaberta, com a mão ainda no trinco, seu rosto lívido, tão em choque quanto as outras.

Ao longe, vozes chegaram ainda meio abafadas:

― _Eu ainda não acredito que você jogou um balaço contra a minha televisão, Ron! Era novinha, cara!_ ― Harry soou aborrecido.

― _Relaxa, meo... Depois pedimos pra Hermione arrumar. Ela entende dessas coisas, não entende? Ou certamente deve ter um livro que ensine... Enfim... Anda logo, quero saber como termina a partida da Irlanda contra o Egito!_

― Ginny, você disse que tinha cerveja no seu-

George não terminou a frase, tendo alcançado a irmã, ainda estática. Harry e Ron chegaram logo em seguida e não levaram mais do que dois segundos para absorverem a imagem diante deles.

Ron ficou roxo no mesmo instante em que reconheceu Fleur Delacour, completamente nua, embaixo de sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger, igualmente nua. Harry cobriu os olhos, desesperado em não assimilar nada ainda mais constrangedor. George tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, abismado com o que via e com a mente já fervilhando com milhares de futuras piadas. Ginny parecia petrificada, sua boca ficou seca e sua respiração mais pesada.

Hermione quis morrer, desaparecer, sumir.

― N-não é o que parece... ― a morena balbuciou.

George soltou um riso de escárnio e Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas.

― Eu duvido muito, Hermione... ― a ruiva soltou com uma risadinha.

Limpando a garganta, Fleur entrelaçou as mãos nas de Hermione e abriu um sorriso incrivelmente confiante.

― É um prazer revê-los, quanto tempo, non? Ermione e eu passaremos a noite em meu hotel, mas não seria o máximo nos reunirmos no café da manhã e, vocês sabem, conversarmos? ― a francesa ofereceu bem humorada.

Hermione quase quebrou o pescoço para encará-la, incrédula.

Os quatro perto da porta murmuraram variações de “claro” e “mal posso esperar”, o que fez a loira expandir o sorriso. Hermione sequer havia se situado no que estava acontecendo quando sentiu uma fisgada em seu umbigo e com um “pop”, as duas desapareceram do sofá.

Ginny limpou as mãos suadas no jeans e se virou, ainda meio abalada, para os irmãos e Harry.

― Isso foi... É, ahn... Inesperado... ― soltou com um fôlego.

― De fato... ― George ecoou.

Harry mirou o sofá com o semblante vago.

― Merlin, quando Hermione disse que faria de tudo para convencer Fleur eu jamais... Uou... Não imaginei que...

Ginny foi a primeiro a rir, o que gerou uma onda de gargalhadas que durou vários minutos. George enxugou uma lágrima e seguiu para a cozinha, balançando a cabeça.

― Hermione Granger e Fleur Delacour... Quem diria! ― e voltou a rir.

― Ahn, gente... ― Ron chamou da sala. Quando todos olharam, ele gesticulou ao redor: ― O que vamos fazer com essas roupas?

Vendo o desespero no rosto vermelho do amigo, Harry desabou a rir mais uma vez, a ponto de precisar se apoiar nos joelhos.

Ginny acenou com sua varinha e as peças desapareceram imediatamente.

― Bom, ao menos Hermione se manteve fiel ao seu gosto do que vem da França, não é mesmo?

 

**** 

 

Fleur errou a cama por alguns metros e ela e Hermione desabaram durante no chão do quarto.

Passando a mão sobre a região dolorida, Hermione, que tinha aterrissado por baixo, se levantou e aceitou o roupão que Fleur oferecia.

A francesa tinha perdido toda a sua confiança e mirava os cantos do ambiente, certa de que Hermione iria começar a surtar a qualquer momento. E ela não poderia culpá-la. Afinal, as duas haviam sido flagradas em uma situação extremamente comprometedora.

― Você está bem? ― veio a pergunta docemente sussurrada em seu ouvido enquanto Hermione a abraçava pelas costas.

Fleur suspirou contra o enlace e envolveu os braços da outra bruxa com os seus.

― Eu estou... E você?

Hermione enterrou o rosto contra o ombro da loira e assentiu.

― Sei que vou ouvir gracinhas pelo resto da vida... ― ela bufou. ― Mas que remédio, né?

Surpresa, Fleur se virou e a enganchou pelo pescoço, sorrindo ao ver a expressão serena na morena.

― Então não está arrependida? ― perguntou com um fio de voz.

Hermione riu brandamente e roubou um beijo breve.

― Apenas de não tê-la carregado direto pro quarto.

Fleur abriu um sorriso radiante e a beijou, explodindo de alívio.

― Quero que passe a noite comigo.

Mordendo o lábio, Hermione adquiriu uma expressão mais séria.

― Ainda temos assuntos não resolvidos, não é mesmo? Não podemos deixar que... Ahn, que o que aconteceu entre nós duas interfira nas pendências entre nossos Ministérios.

Fleur estava começando a adorar aquela postura responsável de Hermione, sempre focada no dever. Traçando beijos pela mandíbula e pescoço da inglesa, ela alcançou seu ouvido.

― Não se preocupe, ma belle, estou mais do que convencida dos... Benefícios dessa parceria ― ronronou entre mordidas.

Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo arrepios por toda a espinha.

― Fleur, você está misturando os assuntos, exatamente como eu disse que não deveríamos fazer.

Uma risada cristalina escapou dos lábios ocupados. Fleur abriu o roupão da outra e deslizou as mãos pela extensão de suas costas.

― Venha para a cama, Ermione... Temos assuntos inacabados, você mesma disse...

Sem mais palavras, Hermione se viu puxada em direção ao leito. Ela ainda achava loucura tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela não se importava. Fleur estava ali, sorrindo pra ela, cheia de promessas de momentos inesquecíveis. Nenhuma das duas tinha certeza do que aconteceria no futuro. Só o que tinham era o ali e o agora. E o resto de uma noite para firmarem o começo do que, sem dúvidas, seria uma parceria de sucesso.

 

 


End file.
